within my heart
by deth rm
Summary: cada latido es poco para mi corazon late por nosotros cada pequeño pedazon de mi corazon es todavia un anhelo para nosotros todas las historias tienen un final, que pasa cuando la de sawyer y pepper llega al suyo


You remember me, you remember us

It was magical when I feel your touch

It´s a strong memory still today

It feels so good with your body close

Those days are gone, time filed away

And it´s what i´m dreaming of still today

Pov. Pepper

Dicen que cuando una relación termina es como si alguien muriera,que sientes como tu corazón se rompe, como si no hubiera nada mas después, dicen muchas cosas en realidad pero nunca nadie puede imaginarse como es hasta que lo esta viviendo. miro a la pantalla de mi celular y releo una vez mas los textos, ¿Cómo es que algo asi puede simplemente acabar? . Aun recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos, simples desconocidos camino a hacer la historia mas bonita jamas contada, sin embargo toda historia tiene un final

I´m sad to see that this was all we had

But within my heart you´ll have a place deep within my heart

A special place for you

No matter what was said and done within my heart

You´ll always be inside my heart as long as I live

recuerdo como me sentí cuando me di cuenta que comenzaba a sentir algo por el, recuerdo sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome mientras nos dabamos cuenta que tal vez teníamos mas en común de lo que pensábamos, esos ojos verdes que en la mirada tenían un millón de palabras, recuerdo la emoción que me dio cuando vi que tal vez el sentía lo mismo que yo

every Little beat within my heart

it´s still beating for us

every little piece of my heart

it´s still longing for us

I am not strong enough,I know

I can´t ever let you go

Within my heart, within my heart

Within my heart, within my heart

In my heart

recuerdo cada jugeteo, cada mirada, cada sonrisa y cada detalle que nos dedicábamos diciéndonos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro sin decir una sola palabra, cada tontería que hacíamos para ver sonreir al otro, para estar mas cerca. para mi no habia nada mas perfecto que sus sonrisas, esas sonrisas que me dedicaba solo a mi, su tono nervioso cuando trataba de ocultar algo, su mirada en la que podía perderme y viajar a mundos que ni siquiera podrían imaginar

what once was strong and filed with passion

has withered away and turned to nothing

but you´re all i´m dreaming of still today

recuerdo cuando me pidió que fuera su novia, un sentimiento que no se podría describir ni con todos los poemas que existen, recuerdo la reacción catastrófica de mis padres cuando se enteraron que salíamos, y lo felices que estábamos los dos cuando nos dijeron que aprobaban nuestra relación, el apodo que inevento newt combinanado nuestros nombres "pawer" era perfecto sonaba a poder y no habia nada mas poderoso en el universo que nosotros dos juntos

it´s sad that what we had is dead and gone

but within my heart, you´ll have a place within my heart

a special place forever, no matter what happens

you have a place in my heart, within my heart for eternity

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, mi corazón nunca habia latido tan rápido, pasamos todo el dia huyendo de troy y bella que nos presionaban para que lo hiciéramos hasta que le pregunte si el quería besarme, su respuesta creo que pueden imaginarla, nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez y todo el mundo desaparecio a mi alrededor, como si todo se hubiera detenido y solo estubieramos nosotros dos y desee que pudiéramos permanecer asi siempre

Every Little beat within my heart

It´s still beating for us

Every little piece of my heart

It´s still longing for us

I am not strong enough, I know

I cannot ever let you go

Within my heart, within my heart

Whitin my heart, within my heart

Recuerdo cuando fui la primera vez a la granja y me presento a su familia y a partir de ese dia todas las cosas que pasamos en ese lugar, recuerdo a todos los lugares que fuimos juntos, las largas horas que podíamos pasar hablando cada vez conociéndonos un poco mas, la canción, nuestra canción, todos las risas y los buenos momentos que ni con todas las hojas, tinta y palabras del mundo terminaría de contar. Pero las cosas cambian,el mundocambia, la gente cambia y cada vez se ve mas lejano lo que un dia fue , a veces parece casi irreal, como si en realidad no hubiera pasado y duele, se siente como mil estacas atravesando el corazón

Every night i have this dream

Will I find the right way back again

Into your open arms

Every night you´re in my dreams

And I know that we will meet again

It´s written in the stars

And within my heart

Pienso que aunque escribiese mil libros jamas podría llegar a contar del todo lo que fuimos, ahora todo eso no es mas que recuerdos que parmeneceran en nosotros dos el resto de nuestras vidas. como dije al principio toda histora tiene un final pero puedes volver a leerla cuantas veces quieras. Siento una lagrima correr por mi mejilla, miro una vez mas la pantalla de mi celular, me quedo un momento viendo la foto de Sawyer, aun somos nosotros, definitivamente ahora comprendo todo lo que dicen del amor sin embargo yo no cambiaria nada de lo que vivimos juntos, fue solo nuestro y en el momento me hizo feliz, se termino la canción que estaba escuchando, vulevo a bloquear mi celular y cierro los ojos dejando todo atrás…habia una vez y lo que fue ya no sera

Every Little beat within my heart

It´s still beating for us

Every little piece of my heart

It´s still longing for us

I am not strong enough, I know

I cannot ever let you go

Within my heart, within my heart

Within my heart, within my heart


End file.
